Solaria
Solaria and Ry'llara were destroyed by the forces from the Sith Empire led by Valorrak in 3630 BBY || 23ATC. The Sith Imperium has since relocated to the planet of Amgarrak. Description Nestled in the Unknown Regions in a sector that has been named "Imperium Alpha" by the Sith Imperium, Solaria, is an unusual world shrouded in mystery and far off known trade routes. Here, the Imperium have established a Sith Temple and have seated their government from which they will rule their growing empire. The Solarian Green Zone, also known as Solaria City, is a heavily secure area which requires all citizens to check in to Homeland before being granted access to stay. By Imperial Decree citizens or non-citizens who are on planet without authorization or who have not been escorted to the planet by someone with authorization shall be terminated on sight. In addition to being artificial, the planet seems to be a nexus of the Force and seems to have areas affected by both the light and dark side. History The Sith Imperium discovered "Solaria" recently but the planet was already the home to a growing and mixed population of refugees escaping the Eternal Empire conflict in the Known Galaxy. Before the refugee settlement of Solaria the history of the world is generally unknown. Scientific surveys show that the planet is between 50,000 - 100,000 cycles old which is relatively young for a planet, but old for a construction. It was discovered by a team led by the Crowned Princess Vindictiva that the planet is artificially constructed. As of yet, surveys have not been able to penetrate the metallic superstructure that hosts the biosphere and atmosphere for the world. There have been no discoveries of any text or markings that indicate one of the known races. Origin Theories There are various schools of thought concerning the origin and construction of Solaria: # Some scientists theorize that the planet was constructed by an ancient race known as the "Celestials" # Some scientist theorize that the planet was constructed by an ancient race known as the Gree # Some scientist theorize that the planet was constructed by the Kwa # Some scientist theorize that the planet was constructed by the Rakatan Infinite Empire # Some scientist theorize that the planet was constructed by the same ancient race which constructed the Iokath sphere # Some scientist theorize that the planet may have been constructed by some as of yet undiscovered species but that such species had members who had a significant understanding of the Force. Out of Character All citizens must be granted access by Homeland which is located in the Staging Room next to the Roderick Gate (the entrance PVP Arena). NPC conversations are necessary with Sgt. Liz the Imperial Grenadier by the entrance to the stronghold who grants temporary access, and Captain Ohta a Selkath in the Homeland office which grants final approval to remain on the planet. Should final approval not be granted Imperium officials may kill or capture trespassing individuals.